Hecho a Mi Medida
by FaBiiOoLiixX
Summary: En ese caso, permíteme presentarme – estiro su mano en mi dirección y yo la tome algo titubeante aun – Sasuke Uchiha, encantado – la sonrisa ladina que me dedico fue suficiente para parar mi respiración por un segundo.
1. Prologo

**Aqui no hay aclaraciones ni nada, es solo la presentacion para saber si les gusta (que espero que si) y pues ya en el siguiente capi escribo todo lo que hay que escribir!!**

* * *

**Prologo.**

Hace mucho deje de sentirme segura de mi misma.

Mis experiencias vividas fueron hechos más que suficientes para comprender que eso del amor no sería algo cotidiano y normal en mí vida.

Yo no sería la típica muchacha que espera con ansias que su siempre "perfecto" novio la invite a salir, o le regale dulces, o la colme de mimos, o le repita mil y una veces que jamás la dejara, que ella es perfecta para él, que es el amor de su vida y todas las cursilerías que pudiesen existir.

No, eso no sería para mí, no en mis circunstancias, no después de todas las veces que lo intente.

Estaba más que destinada a morir sola, claro que yo aun tenia a mi familia. A mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos.

Pero eso ya no era suficiente, yo quería algo mas, lo quería todo; quería una casa enorme con balcón y un jardín tan amplio que tardaría horas y horas en podarlo, una habitación con baño propio, un esposo bueno, fiel y responsable; pero sobre todo que adorara a los niños, porque si algo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa era un hijo, o 2, o 3 o los que fueran.

Quería Mi familia, si, se que suena egoísta, y no es que me queje de ti Kamisama, jamás lo haría. Tú me regalaste a los seres que más amo en este mundo, pero creo que dentro de aquella vida perfecta que me ofreciste te flato un punto en consideración.

¿O tal vez es una señal que quería darme?, ¿algo que me dijera que jamás encontraría a mi alma gemela?, ¿Sera que mi destino es estar sola? ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Lo mejor será darme por vencida, ya que si a estas alturas no lo eh encontrado, supongo que nunca lo hare.

Si tan solo los deseos se cumplieran, yo podría pedir me mandaran alguien cariñoso, atento, caballeroso, que sea capaz de hacerme reír, un hombre hecho para mí.

Un hombre hecho **a mi medida**!!

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa me dejan un rr!!**

**Nos veremos prontho!!!**

**SaYuKii**

**_FaBiiOoLiixZ_**


	2. ¿Intruso?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pues ya todos sabemos que los personajes, Konoha y demas le pertenecen a Kishimoto... Ke yo cree la historia... Por diversion, Por entretenimiento... Para conocerlos... Para que me conozcan... Porque no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer... PaRa no hacer Tarea, EtC... eTc... XD._

_**Summary:** Debido a mi situacion yo creía que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, pero quien iba a pensar que lo encontraria sin realmente buscarlo. No cabe duda que él era todo lo que queria, era aquello que jamas pedi y sin embargo adoraba, era mi Luna y mi Sol, era Frío y Calor, era Invierno y Primavera, él, él... simplemente él estaba hecho... A MI MEDIDA._

**Advertencias:** _Quizás un poco OoC en algunos personajes. Y por el momento es todo lo que dire ^^._

* * *

**_"Hecho a Mi Medida"_**

**_By: FaBiiOoLixZ_**

**- Basta Akamaru- kun** – se oyó la ligera voz de la peli rosa – **aunque me mires con tus enormes ojitos chocolate no lograras convencerme. No dormiré contigo, bueno mejor dicho "Tú" no dormirás conmigo.**

El can rodeo sus piernas y después de girar 3 veces sobre si mismo se recostó sobre los pies de la chica.

**- Lo siento en verdad pequeñín, pero Kushina-san me dijo explícitamente que no podías subir a la cama, aunque ha sido un buen intento** – declaro la joven palmeando su peluda cabeza.

Akamaru golpeo los pies de la cama con la cola mientras salía de la habitación, Sakura soltó una leve risita mientras veía al perro salir resignado por la puerta.

Decidida a no abandonar al pobre perro, fue en su búsqueda y lo recostó sobre la alfombra junto a la cama matrimonial, se deslizo por ella hasta la cabecera cubriéndose lo más posible con las mantas, apago la pequeña lámpara de tocador y se dispuso a dormir.

Trato de relajarse ignorando los leves sonidos que creaban las ramas de los arboles chocando contra la ventana, pero debía aceptar que estaba más que asustada, porque bueno no era algo de todos los días pasar la noche en una casa ajena y completamente sola.

Sin embargo la promesa que le había hecho al matrimonio Namikaze de cuidar su casa y a su perro aun seguía grabada en su memoria.

Sonrió al recordar al joven matrimonio y a su pequeño primogénito, ese Naruto si era de temer, solo esperaba que no estuviera haciendo destrozos en la casa de los Nara. Después de todo él y sus papas había viajada hasta Suna solo para ver a Ino, su hija mayor.

Un suspiro se escapo sin remedio – _"Ino"_ – pensó - ¿_Qué habrá sido de ella?, desde que se caso y se fue a vivir con Sai sabia casi nada de ella, ¿Será feliz? ¿Que nombre le pondrá a su bebita? ¿Se acordara de mí?_

Miles de recuerdos invadieron los pensamientos de la ojiverde, la nostalgia se extendió por toda la habitación y Sakura sintió como si fuese ayer el día en que su mejor amiga la dejo para seguir su vida.

- **Si, Ino ha tenido mucha suerte, o tal vez el suertudo fue Sai, o incluso ambos** – su sonrisa se acentuo aun mas – **Espero que sean muy felices, y también espero que Ino se digne a llamarme para cuando nazca su bebe.**

- **Mmmm, un bebé** - un suspiro mas abandono el cuerpo de la chica _– yo quisiera también uno, un pequeño, redondo y rosado bebe para mí _– Un flechazo de aquella criaturita se disperso por todo alrededor de Sakura. Dormía tranquilo en lo brazos de su madre, nada parecía perturbarlo, y una apenas visible sonrisa enmarcaba su carita.

Un ruido regreso a Sakura a la realidad, había estado tanto tiempo ensimismada en su perfecto mundo que el sonido la afecto más de lo debido. Su corazón comenzó a bombear como loca y las ideas más espantosas revolotearon a su alrededor. Se giro a mirar a Akamaru, pensando que quizá el fuera el responsable de aquella interrupción, pero el perro se encontraba en la misma posición y tan apacible como hace 30 minutos.

Salió entonces despacio de la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido, camino por el pasillo y comenzó a descender por la escalera. Cuando estaba por pisar el último escalón, una sombra se proyecto sobre la pared de la cocina debido a la luz del refrigerador que al parecer se encontraba abierto.

Su cuerpo se congelo mientras intentaba localizar algún objeto que le sirviera para defenderse por si aquel extraño intentaba atacarla.

- _¿Qué tal que es un ladrón?, o ¿Un violador en potencia?, Kyaaaa ¿y si es un asesino?... No. No. No Sa..sakura tranquilízate, estas a salvo, nada puede pasarte, cerraste las puestas y ventanas con seguro ¿verdad?_ – no hubo respuesta - .. ¿_Lo histe Sakura? ¿Sakura?, ¡estamos muertas!.._

**Shhhh** – no era capaz de pensar con el miedo que fluía por todo su cuerpo y a la estúpida vocecita de su cabeza no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa que regañarla y pensar en las peores circunstancias de su situación.

_Hmp!, pues solo te recuerdo que yo soy tu, así que si yo soy estúpida pues tu tam…_ - **¡Shhhh que te calles!** – dirigió rápidamente su mano hacia su boca dándose cuenta de que concordaba con su inner, acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida. En el otro cuarto se encontraba un posible asesino-delincuente y ella se pone a gritarse a sí misma a todo pulmón y dando la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba.

La peli rosa observo como la sombra se giraba en su dirección y comenzaba a caminar a su encuentro. Rápidamente recorrió con su mirada sus alrededores y pudo divisar en la esquina final de la escalera un jarrón de porcelana que aunque no era muy grande estaba segura causaría algo de daño, solo esperaba que el suficiente para darle tiempo de escapar.

Tomo con sus temblorosas manos el jarrón, se encomendó a Kamisama y espero temerosa la aparición de aquel extraño.

– _Valor Sakura, valor_ –

-_Si es muy fácil para ti decirlo, tu estas encerrada en mi cabeza, hmp, ¿qué malo te puede pasar? –_

_- No seas tonta, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que yo soy tu?, ¡lo que te pase también me pasara a mí!_

_- ¿pues si verdad?_

_-Dah!_

_- ok, ok ya entendí y ahora no me distraigas, no esperaras que por tener una conversación con la loca de mi inner el acecino nos tome descuidadas y …_

**- ¿Se puede saber quién eres y que haces aquí?**

_- _**aaahhh! –**_….ups, estábamos oficialmente muertas….._

* * *

_Juujuu!_

_**Pues aqui acaba el primer capi!**_

_¿Que les pareció?, un poco cortito lo se, pero es mi primera vez asi ke me lo tomare con kalma!_

_**¿Tengo futuro en esto o mejor me dedico a estudiar?...** mmmm... pensandolo bien omitan esa ultima parte, siii, esa en donde menciono la palabra estudiar!_

_Bueno espero me dejen un rr!... aprecio mucho las ideas, asi que si piensan que escribo del asco pero la idea va bien, pues echenme la mano zaz?_

_**Ahora si al fin me voy!**_

_Se cuidan mucho y hastha la proxima n_n!_

_a Y graciaz a **Sakura-Stolzes Herz, Karina Natsumi, SasuSaku-Fan-Vianney** y **setsuna17** por sus review´s. **La verdad es que no esperaba recibir ninguno asi ke muchas gracias... XD**_


	3. ¿Tíos?

**Hola, de nuevo yo, jeje. Antes que nada gracias a las personitas que dejaron rr, y perdón a quien todavía se interese en leer la historia, sé que no tengo escusa, pero bueno al fin algo llego y pues a quien esta.**

**Universo Naruto y Personajes ® Mashasi Kishimoto.**

**Hecho a mi medida by FaBiiOoLiixX**

**Cap2. ¿Tíos?**

Me gire lentamente pidiendo que aquella voz fuese solo mi imaginación. Cuando di la vuelta por completo, me encontré atrapada en los posos obscuros más profundos que alguna vez pudiese mirar.

Un hombre alto – bastante diría yo – me miraba fijamente con un gesto de enfado y curiosidad, su sedoso cabello color carbón lucia desordenado con varias puntas rebeldes señalando en todas direcciones, los rasgos de su cara eran tan finos y definidos que lo más probable es que hubieran sido tallados a mano por los mismos ángeles.

Portaba un traje azul marido que parecía bastante costoso y una corbata plateada desajustada, apenas sujeta al cuello de la camisa blanca que se mantenía con los primeros botones desabrochados.

**Y bien….. Piensas hablar o ¿llamo de una vez a la policía? – **el tono en su voz denotaba cansancio más que otra cosa, y a pesar de su hostil apariencia no me pareció grosero.

_Concéntrate Sakura este sex-simbol pudo haber cavado ya tu tumba – _como siempre mi inner tenía razón, yo no conocía a esta sujeto y por muy bueno que estuviera no me iba a entregar a la que sería una dulce muerte en sus brazos.

**Mmm….. Me… me parece que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. – **no pude evitar titubear al responderle, digo no todos los días uno se pone a platicar con el desconocido que se metió a tu casa sin permiso – _aunque técnicamente esta no es tu casa_ – ¿¡No te dije que te callaras!- **¿Quién demonios es usted?, ¿Qué hace aquí? Y ¿Cómo entro?.**

**Hmp!... **Me miro como si estuviera loca y se recargo en la pared – **¿Me imagino que si estás aquí es porque conoces a mi tíos no? - **alzo una perfecta ceja negra y me miro, por mi parte estaba tan aturdida que no entendía de que me estaba hablando. – **Me refiero a los Namikase, ¿aun viven aquí no?**

**Yo… Pues sí, soy amiga de ellos. – **Seguía sin saber que pasaba, pero bueno al menos ya sé que él no es asesino o ratero – _¡Lo que sí sabemos es que esta como quiere!_ (*u*). Como quiere es poco, si sigue mirándome así yo… yo.

**En ese caso, permíteme presentarme **– estiro su mano en mi dirección y yo la tome algo titubeante aun – **Sasuke Uchiha, encantado – **la sonrisa ladina que me dedico fue suficiente para parar mi respiración por un segundo.

**Sa**.. **Sakura Haruno – **no era capaz de soltar alguna frase frecuente, bueno ya sabía que era sobrino de Kushina y Minato y ahora que recuerdo ellos me hablaron alguna vez de él, cuando Kushina me mostro fotos de su boda y el nacimiento de Naruto, pero aun así seguía siendo un desconocido. Y sin embargo él se encontraba parado sosteniendo aun mi mano si decir nada y mirando directamente mis ojos- _¡¿Pero qué quieres que diga mujer?, a mi me basta con que me mire con sus ojitos negros para ser feliz!, ahh, ¡creo que me enamore!_

Bueno, no podía estar en desacuerdo con mi inner, digo que mujer en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de un tipo como él, sin embargo (y me repito) yo no conocía nada de este fascinante extraño, así que mejor ni pensar en amor.

**Perdona si te asuste, suelo venir a visitar a mis tíos cada que mi trabajo me trae por aquí – **su vista viajo por un momento en dirección a las escaleras** - es muy extraño que no haya aparecido ya, ¿acaso no se encuentran? – **sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mi interrogantes.

**Emm…****pues de hecho no – **conteste tratando de que mi ojos no coincidieran con los suyos, era muy extraño el estremecimiento que me atacaba al hacerlo, así que preferí evitarlo lo más posible – **Fueron a Suna a visitar a Ino, parece que ha tenido algunas complicaciones con su embarazo y como la fecha de parto esta próxima decidieron pasar lo que queda de el allá– **una incontenible sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar nuevamente a mi escandalosa y rubia amiga.

El noto mi mueca y me sonrió de regreso – **Así que el pequeño al fin nacerá – **su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada – **Solo espero que no sea tan baka como el tío.**

**Jaja, Naruto no es baka – **él alzo una ceja y me miro incrédulo – **bueno tal vez un poco, aunque más que nada me parece que es muy travieso, y muy encantador.**

**Si bueno, se da a querer pronto – **de pronto adopto una actitud seria que me hizo estremecer – **Espero no sea inconveniente, pero suelo quedarme aquí cuando mi trabajo me trae a Konoha y ya es muy tarde, así que tendremos que compartir la casa por unos días – **su mirada profunda se poso en mi y espero por mi respuesta.

**Bu.**. **Bueno esta es casa de tus tíos así que por mí no hay problema – **_¡claro que no hay problema!, es mas porque no lo invitas a dormir con nosotras en el cuarto principal. _Sin quererlo y debido al ataque de ansiedad tan repentino de mi inner, mis mejillas se tonaron rojizas, incluso podía sentir el calor saliendo de ellas. Clave mi mirada al piso y estaba segura que no me atrevería a levantarlo por el resto de la noche.

**Seguramente es.. estas cansado, así que mmm.. ¿Por qué no ocupas la habitación de invitados?, a.. a menos que quieras dormir en la recamara principal, por mi no hay problemas, es mas deja voy por mis cosas y…. – **su melodiosa risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajadas interrumpió mi verborrea, estaba más que consiente de que hablaba más rápido de lo entendible y era comprensible que él se burlara de mi. Pero que podía esperar si desde que se presento no ha dejado de mirarme una y otra vez.

**No deberías estar tan nerviosa, aunque entiendo que estando tu sola en una casa ajena teniendo mmm…** **¿16 años? –** levante mi cara con el seño fruncido y lo mire a los ojos, está bien si parecía una niña, no tenia cuerpo de Diosa ni nada de lo que seguramente tienen las mujeres a las que estará acostumbrada, pero sin querer él había dado directamente en la herida, y como siempre mi orgullo me hizo perder la compostura.

**Tengo 24 y no sé qué demonios te haga pensar que estoy nerviosa, ¡pero no lo estoy ¿está bien? – **sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras me veía sin ninguna expresión más allá de la sorpresa que seguro le causo mi actitud – **ahora si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir y ya que seguramente eres todo un caballero dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes – **lo mire un segundo mas y con toda la dignidad que me caracterizaba le di la espalda sin remordimiento alguno y subí las escaleras hasta la alcoba principal.

Cerré la puesta de un portazo y de inmediato me sumergí en la calidez de las sabanas. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía?, yo ya no era una niña y estaba cansada de que todos supusieran lo mismo. - _Emmm, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco? - _rodé mis ojos - **Como siempre de inoportuna, no, no creo que me haya pasado, ¿acaso no lo oíste?, dijo que teníamos 16 años, ¡16!... como si de verdad fuera posible – **_Si_ _bueno, oí exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero él no sabe nada acerca de nuestro problemita, no creo que lo haya dicho con mala intención, es obvio que si no nos conoce no podría adivinarlo o ¿sí? _**– Bueno, si lo poner así, creo que tienes razón – **suspire – **Pero ya lo hice, si te hace sentir mejor mañana me disculpo, ahora solo tengo ganas de dormir – **_Esta bien, mañana hablaremos con Sasuke-sexy-kun, quien sabe, igual y el es nuestro príncipe de cuento._

**¿Perdón?, en primer lugar ¿Qué es eso de sexy-kun? Y en segundo lugar, no creo que sea mi príncipe y no quiero ni hablar de eso, ni siquiera contigo, solo espero que no hayas olvidado por todo lo que hemos pasado**_** – **__Ya vas a empezar otra vez, si hemos tenido malas experiencias, pero no todas las personas son iguales, yo sigo creyendo que existen las almas gemelas o al menos algo parecido, no importa lo amargada y pesimista que te pongas – _suspire nuevamente con resignación – **Sigo sin creer que seas parte de mi pero no importa, no quiero discutir mas, así que duérmete y ya mañana veremos qué pasa ¿sí? – **_Esta bien pero esta conversación queda pendiente ¿eh? – _**Si, si como digas, ¡Buenas noches! – **Y ya sin esperar a que mi loca inner contestara, con todo el cansancio que de pronto se soltó sobre mí, caí dormida en menos de 5 minutos.

_**Nuevamente, perdón en verdad, no tengo vergüenza, no sé cuantos siglos han pasado desde que no actualizo, pero aunque no quiero dar excusas, les explicare que es mi primer fic y empecé muy entusiasmada, sin embargo con forme pasaba el tiempo la idea principal se me escapo, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones pensé en continuarlo.**_

_**Al fin un poco de inspiración vino a mí y aquí estas el 2do capi, si es corto pero me temo que así serán todos, no creo que tenga muchos de todas formas, gracias a las personitas que dejaron rr y ojala alguien se interese aun en mi fic..**_

_**^.^… Nos leemos la próxima.**_

_**Figth!**_


	4. ¿Panquecitos?

**Universo Naruto y Personajes ® Mashasi Kishimoto.**

**Hecho a mí medida by FaBiiOoLiixX**

…

**Cap 3: ¿Panquecitos?**

El molesto sonido del despertado, sumado a la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana, me obligo a despertar del maravilloso estado de confort en el que me encontraba sumergida.

Lo más lentamente que pude, abrí los ojos y enfoque poco a poco el techo y la habitación entera. Había algo que me incomodaba, tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, así que trate de hacer memoria y recordar que demonios era.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando rememoré los acontecimientos de anoche, y fue entonces que comprendí porque me sentía de esta forma. Le había gritado a aquel peli-negro sobrino de Kushina y Minato-san que había llegado a media noche de no sé dónde.

Suspire tallando mis ojos e intentando despertarme. Un bostezo se coló en mi boca mientras me sentaba y estiraba completamente – _Si tú ni te apures, es mas porque no te das un baño de una vez, al fin que abajo no nos espera un increíblemente apetecible moreno al cual pedir disculpas_ -.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante la tremenda estupidez que acababa de soltar mi inner – _Sigue insultándome querida, yo no me quejare, porque al parecer no recuerdas que yo formo parte de ti, así que la estupidez que me persigue también en tuya (^^)_– un gruñido de fastidio abandono mi boca, ¿es que acaso ella nunca se podía callar? – **Pues de poder puedo, el caso es que no quiero y menos mientras no cumplas tu parte del trato**.

**¿Trato?, ¿cual trato?** – _¿pues como que cual?, el de ayer, en el que tu le pedias perdón al Dios griego al que le dimos asilo_ – **Bueno sigues hablando en plural y yo no he hecho nada, él se quedo simplemente porque esta es casa de sus tíos ¿o lo olvidaste?.**

_Está bien, está bien señorita "yo nunca hago nada", baja ahora y discúlpate, después de todo tu misma aceptaste que te pasaste un poco con el pobre chico_ – suspire con resignación, mi inner tenía razón, al menos en la ultima parte, realmente me porte mal con aquel mmm.. ¿muchacho?, ¿qué edad tendría?, bueno eso no importa, tenía que ir abajo a disculparme.

Salí de la habitación y sin querer mire hacia el final del pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes, no estaba segura si él seguía en ella y como no estaba dispuesta a tocar su puerta, amarre bien los lazos de mi bata y camine directo a las escaleras.

Sera bueno preparar solo pan tostado y café, o habría que cocinar algo más elaborado. Mmm…. **¿Tu que crees?** – _Yo creo que sea lo que sea que estabas pensando se te adelantaron _- **¿Cómo?** – _¿es que acaso no hueles? Mmmhh, es como… como…. ¿Hotcakes?_ – comencé a olfatear en busca de aquello que volvía loca a inner-chan y creo que en efecto son Hotcakes o ¿serán panquecitos?

Seguí el dulce olor mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba guiar por el, una suave risa me saco de mi estupor, abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo que encontré me dejo sin aliento.

Enfrente de mí, con su profunda y encantadora mirada fija en mi rostro, se encontraba el hombre más apuesto y sexy que había conocido, usaba unos pantalones deportivos azul marino y una playera de mangas cortas blanca; su pelo negro y despeinado lucia levemente húmedo, seguramente había tomado una ducha ya. Su mirada me recorrió por completo y cuando coincidió de nuevo con la mía una sonrisa ladina se instalo en sus apetitosos labios, dejándome completamente en blanco – _¡ha! y decías que yo era la única que lo veía con deseo._

Yo no lo miro con… - Fue entonces que caí en cuenta. Mire mi vestimenta y un para nada ligero rubor se instalo inevitablemente en mis mejillas. Debido a todo lo acontecido anoche, no recordé que solamente llevaba unos shorts algo cortos y una playera de tiritas que a pesar de todo se notaban bajo la ligera bata que conformaba mi pijama.

Respire hondo antes de regresar la vista a mi huésped, alce el rostro para enfrentarlo y mostrarle que a pesar de lo encantadoramente irresistible que fuera no podría intimidarme. Oh oh, ¡gran error!…

Ahí estaban de nuevo, esos orbes negros estaban fijos en mí y brillaban con una intensidad que fácilmente lograron hacer temblar mis piernas. Trague saliva e intente concentrarme en aquello que estaba en la mesa y había despertado el apetito de mi inner.

**Mmmmm… Veo que ya se levanto señor Uchiha** – en el momento en que la frase dejo mi boca, mi sexy compañero de casa esbozo una sonrisa torcida que por poco derrite mis piernas – _¡Lo ves! Y dices que yo soy la pervertida… Pero bien que quisieras colgártele al cuello_ – _**¿Cállate ya quieres?... No me dejas Concentrarme **_–.

**Así es señorita "Haruno", pero le suplicaría que me diga solo Sasuke, después de todos solo tengo 26 y dos años de diferencia no son un mundo ¿no cree?** – ¡Sonrió!, otra vez esa maldita sonrisa deslumbrantemente sexy, ¡ese maldito!, ¿acaso quiere matarnos de un infarto?

**Ya… Ya veo, como usted prefiera señor Sasuke **– el volvió a sonreír mientras su mirada seguía perforándome y me di cuenta que mis piernas no soportarían mas – _tus piernas o tus brag… - __**¡QUE NO TE PUEDES CALLAR POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA INNER TRAIDORA!**__ –_ **Amm… Creo que mejor me voy a cambiar y usted… Amm puede… puede seguir con lo que está haciendo**.

**Se llaman Panques y son sumamente deliciosos, con gusto le invitare uno en cuanto se encuentre presentable, aunque créame no creo que encuentre un mejor atuendo que el que lleva puesto** - ¡No es verdad!, él no dijo eso - ¡_SI LO DIJO!, ¡DIJO QUE SOMOS SEXYS!_ – _**el jamás dijo sexys**_ – _y que importa, ¿esa era la intención no?_ - _**¡Solo cállate por favor!**_ – no mire hacia atrás, solo camine (corrí) hacia mi cuarto, de todas formas seguramente se estaba burlando de mi y ni loca le mostrare mi cara roja efecto de su anterior declaración. El muy maldito que se creía, ¿no recién anoche dijo que tenía 16?, solo es un idiota - _¡vamos! Te encanto que nos dijo sexys_ – rodé los ojos – _**Por última vez ¡NO NOS DIJO SEXYS!**_ – _Hmp… Eres muy aburrida, no sé ni porqué soy tu inner _- _**¡ENTONCES DEJAME SOLA!, de todas formas no eres de mucha ayuda**__._

Termine de cambiarme y después de aplazarlo mucho mucho tiempo decidí enfrentarme al señor "soy sexy en todo lo que hago y por eso me deseas" – _¿en serio?, ¿ese será su nombre clave?_ – _**¿no habías dicho que me dejaría en paz?**_ – _ya jamás dije nada, además si te dejo sola lo estropearas todo con el señor sexy y adiós nuestra felicidad_ – contar hasta diez e ignorarla, esa es la solución.

Baje las escalaras en el mayor silencio posible y después de tomar valor Salí al comedor – _genial mister sexy se ha ido, ya estarás contenta_ – me asome a la cocina para asegurarme que ya no había nadie en casa y efectivamente así era – _**Bueno, al menos por hoy podré irme a trabajar tranquila**_ – _eres una boba, esta era nuestra oportunidad de enamorar al hombre mas buenote de todo el planeta_ – _**en primer lugar que yo no quiero enamorar a nadie, y en segundo ¿Qué es eso de buenote? **_– _Pues que el tipo es un muñeco –_ Ignórala, solo ignórala.

Decidí que habiendo pasado por tantas emociones en un día, sería mejor apresurarme e irme a trabajar, y lo más seguro es que sea hasta muy muy tarde. De esta forma no me encontrare de nuevo con cierto pelinegro – **Mmmmm, espero que este día acabe pronto** – _yo también, ¡así podré ver de nuevo a mi Sasuke sexy-kun!_ – rodé los ojos **- ¡paciencia kami, paciencia!**

Estaba ya a punto de irme y tratar de olvidar mi vergonzosa mañana cuando el aroma que percibí al despertarme llamo mi atención. Mire hacia la mesa del comedor y me quede sorprendida. Ahí sobre la mesa y junto a una humeante y deliciosa taza de café estaba un panquecito o panque como le había llamado mi tormento personal. Me acerque hacia él y vi que además había una nota escrita con pulcra caligrafía – **ya que no tuve la fortuna de disfrutar de tu compañía, y tu vestimenta, y en agradecimiento por recibirme la otra noche, me asegurare de que comas algo antes de irte, suerte en el trabajo. S.U.** – no lo note pero una boba sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara – **esto casi hace que crea en los príncipes azules, ¿que tal tu inner?** – _Yo creo que deberíamos secuestrarlo y no soltarlo jamás _– rodé los ojos, siempre es lo mismo con ella – **bueno, al menos creo que nuestro día será muy bueno hoy ¿no?** – mas que bueno, ¡será el mejor de todos! – y así, sin poder borrar la boba sonrisa de mi cara, abandone la casa de los Namikaze más animada que nunca y dispuesta a enfrentar otro día en la oficina. Quién sabe, tal vez no llegue tan tarde como lo tenía planeado.

…

**Hola chicas!**

**Si es que alguien sigue aquí… Lo sé querrán matarme, pero realmente es una historia algo rara..  
Resulta que este fic lo tenía planeado hace mucho, no serian más de 10 capis…  
Y entonces sucedió… Pafff… En un momento ya no tenía mas capítulos…  
Intente rehacerlos pero la verdad que no fue lo mismo,… De hechi estoy segura que este capi quedo del asco… Pero si aun decean leerlo les juro que tratare de sacarlo a flote… Aunque me tome miles de horas frente al computados..**

**En verdad les debo una gran gran disculpa…  
Y espero no me abandonen :'(**

**Atte: FaBii**


End file.
